Naruto: Cursed Shadows
by IIBlue-SenpaiII
Summary: It's been 12 years since the Nine-tails attacked, it leaves a young boy scarred and broken. He vows to one day kill the Nine-tails to avenge his parent's death. 12 years later, he returns and sets out to find it but discovers that it has been sealed inside Naruto Uzumaki. His plans comes to an unexpected turn when he meets a woman named Shizune. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

This is my first time actually writing a Naruto story that involves an OC. I just hope I do well, before you read please note that the song and naruto isn't mine and that they belong to their respected owner. Enjoy!

* * *

 **~12 years ago~**

A young boy happily chased a Ninken named Midori around the open grassy backyard of his house. His mother, Umuzaki Amaterasu sat on the porch watching her son as he played. She smiled softly as she held an infant in her arms. The sound of a sliding door opening was heard. Amaterasu turned to see who it was and was surprised to see her husband, Inuzuka Kata, standing there with a smile on his face.

The young boy whipped around to see his father's figure; a big smile grew on his face as he ran to towards him. "Papa! Papa!" The sound of his son's voice caused Kata to turn around. The boy jumped onto his father surprisingly knocking him down as he was embraced by the boy.

"Kurai, My son. It's so good to see you again." Kata held Kurai in his arms as he sat upright allowing the child to sit in his lap. Kata ruffled his son's brown hair causing Kurai to giggle.

Kurai bounced happily in his father's lap as another giggle erupted from his throat. " Papa! Papa! I have something I want to show you! I've been practicing my Jutsu! Mama says I'm getting better every day!" Kurai said excitedly. Kata chuckled lightly as he patted his son's hair.

"Alright let's see it." Kurai gets up from his father's lap and scurries over to an open area of the yard. He exhales softly as he first shapes his hands into a Ram then a Snake, followed by a Bird and finally an Ox.

"Shadow Clone Transformation!" Kurai closes his eyes and his shadow forms into a clone of himself. The clone was all black like the color of a shadow with red colored eyes and slitted pupils like a dog. Kata's eyes widen a bit at his son, he glances over at his wife who just smiles at him.

Kurai turned towards his father smiling. "So Papa what did you think? Was it cool! Did I do well?" Kurai asked running up to his father. Kata kneeled down to his son's level and patted his head. Amaterasu stood up and headed back inside to start dinner.

"You did good kid. Now go inside and help your mother with dinner." Kata told him and Kurai nodded. His shadow clone disappeared as Kurai entered into the house. As Kata approached the door he suddenly felt the change in the air, something didn't feel right. Amaterasu felt it too and so did Kurai but he just let it pass.

When Kata entered the kitchen, the site of his son and wife made him smile. He was so happy that he was able to see them once again. What he didn't know was this would be the last time he was going to see them ever again.

Kurai ran over to his father, "Papa! Papa! I want to go on a mission with you! Please! Pretty please!" Kurai begged, Kata just smiled in amusement at his son and ruffled his hair. Kata kneeled down to his son's level.

"Someday kiddo, the missions I go on are dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." Kata explained, Kurai nodded in disappointment but understood. "but when you get a little older and you master your jutsu then I'll think about letting you go."

Kurai's eyes lit up in glee as he nodded frantically, "Really?! I'll practice every day I promise!" Kata smiled at his response and his son smiled a toothy grin.

"Good but right now let's go eat I'm starving." Kata grinned cheekily and so did his son. Amaterasu just shook her head and a soft smile formed on her lips. Kurai was just like his father and had a strong resemblance to him as well, it was cute though.

Kata picked his son up over his shoulder causing the child to giggle and squirm in his father's grasp. Once they were at the table, he placed Kurai down and they both sat at the table. Amaterasu soon arrived placing three bowls of ramen on the table.

"Let's eat!" Both Kurai and Kata said in unison as they began to scurf down the delicious food. Amaterasu just laughed as she too ate the food. After the trio finished their dinner, Kata volunteered to clean up despite his wife's objection.

Kurai got ready for bed and waited for his mother to tuck him in. Amaterasu soon entered into the room sitting on the edge of Kurai's bed. She tucked the boy into his bed and gently planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Mama, can you sing me a lullaby? I won't be able to sleep if I don't." Kurai asked quietly, his mother just smiled and nodded.

Amaterasu moved closer towards the boy, gently stroking his hair. "Alright Kurai, if that will help you sleep."

 _Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

 _Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

 _Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?  
Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue._

Kurai was now fast asleep, Amaterasu gave her son one last kiss before exiting the room to join her husband. Kata had finished cleaning the last dish when she had entered, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a sigh from behind him.

"What's wrong Ama?" The woman said nothing as he just buried her face in her husband's back. Kata just smiled, he placed his hands on top of hers as the two just stood there in silence.

Kata turned around to face her and pulled his wife into his chest. Amarerasu clenched her husband's flack jacket and buried her face into his chest. Kata slowly lifted Amaterasu's chin up as he slowly leaned down to kiss her, but stopped when they heard a sudden explosion.

"Kata..." Amarerasu began but was caught off by her husband. He ran towards the door flinging it open, his eyes suddenly go wide as he saw what had caused the explosion. **The Nine-tails.**

Amarerasu soon arrived standing beside him, her eyes too widen in shock. "How could this be? I thought the Nine-tails was sealed away?!"

Kata said nothing but clench his fist at his sides. He runs back inside to gather his equipment, he calls Midori to him. Amarerasu grabs her husband's arm trying to stop him from going.

"Kata don't go please." Amarerasu begged, tears began to run down her cheeks. Kata turned to face her, his hand cupping the side of her cheek.

"I'll be back I promise." Kurai soon emerged into the room rubbing his eyes with the back of his sleeve. In his arms was his baby brother, Hitai, sleeping peacefully in the warm blanket..

Kurai walked closer to them both slowly, "Mama, Papa. What's going on? Why is the Nine-tails attacking the villiage?" Kurai wondered curiously. Hitai stirred a little in his sleep but soon relaxed as he felt his mother's warm touch.

"I don't know but I have to help fight." What his father had just said caused Kurai to start crying, he grasped his father's flack jacket tightly.

"Papa! Please don't leave! What if something bad happens to you or if you don't come back?!" Tears were endlessly flowing down the child's cheeks, he didn't want his father to leave him or his mother.

Kata kneeled down to his level and pulled his son into an embrace." I'll be back I promise, when this is all over me and you are going to train together alright." Kata promised whispering gently into the child's ear. Kurai nodded slowly as a gentle kiss was planted on his forehead.

Kata stood up casting his gaze at his wife then at Hitai, he kisses the infant's forehead before exiting the house. Amarerasu handed Hitai to Kurai as she too put on her battle attire.

Kurai eyes widen as tears spilled from his eyes. "Mama where are you going? Are you leaving too?"

Amarerasu just sighed, she tied her forehead protector around her forehead. "Yes but I'll be back I promise. Watch Hitai for me and be a good boy alright?" Kurai nodded and watched as his mother left.

Kata soon arrived at the place where the Nine-tails was attacking, he saw people attacking the beast and people die as well. Kata couldn't just stand there and do nothing so he began to attack as well.

"Passing Fang!" Kata spun at a ferocious speed and delivered a powerful beast-like attack to the Nine-tail. The attack only agitated it more, the Nine-tail slashed at Kata but he dodged the attack.

Everyone attacked the Nine-tail with as much as they could but in the process a lot of them died. Kata had no idea that Amarerasu was there either but they both fought as hard as they could.

Kurai couldn't stand being at home knowing that his parents were risking their lives. He looks down at his brother then back at the door, he suddenly dashes out the door in search of his parents.

When Kurai arrived it was nothing but destruction and chaos. His gaze was soon casted upon the Nine-tail that was attacking the ninjas. He soon noticed it cast his gaze upon him, he just stood there in fear unable to move a muscle. The Nine-tail outstretched his claw to pierce the child with his long sharp nail, Kurai closed his eyes waiting for the impact but a gasp was heard and he felt nothing pierce through him.

He opened his eyes and in horror he saw his mother in front of him, a long claw pierced through her chest. She suddenly coughed out blood as she turned to look at her child.

"Mama!"

"Kurai I thought I told you to stay inside?" Amaterasu asked quite angrily. She coughed out some more blood as the claw was removed from her chest. More attacks hit the Nine-tailed and it now began to attack the ones that were attacking him.

Kata soon arrived at his wife's side holding her in his arms. " Ama! Don't die on me!" Kata  
begged he placed his hand over her wound trying to stop the blood. Amaterasu just smiled weakly at him, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"It's ok Kata, you'll be fine I promise. Please take care of the children and tell Kurai to look for Naruto Umuzaki when gets older will ya." Kata nodded at his wife's request but tears began to run down his cheeks. Amaterasu casted her gaze upon Kurai who was still in shock, she motioned him over and he obeyed.

Amaterasu cupped her son's cheek as her thumb rubbed small circles on them. "Kurai...I want you to take care of Hitai alright. When the time is right, you must find Naruto Uzumaki and make sure he is safe understood."

Kurai nodded as more tears streamed down his face. Amaterasu smiled at her husband then at Kurai and finally Hitai before taking her last breath. Kata screamed his wife's name one last time before crying on her lifeless body.

Kat glanced over at his son who was crying harder than he was, he didn't have time to cry. Right now he had to help fight the Nine-tail. Kata turns towards Kurai, he looks up at his father who has an emotionless expression plastered on his face. " Kurai, I want you to take Hitai and run." Kurai was confused, why did he have to leave. He wanted to stay with his father and not be alone.

"but Papa..." Kata clenched his fist tightly as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Just go!" Kata screamed angrily. Kurao stepped back a little when he heard his father's tone of voice, however he obeyed and ran into the forest. He didn't dare to look back but he had to get somewhere safe with Hiati and fast. Once the village was no longer in sight, Kurai just fell to his knees and cried. That was the only thing he could do but he knew he had to be strong.

Kurai clenched his fist to his sides. "I'll kill you one day Nine-tail and when I do it will be for what you have done this day." With that Kurai escaped to an unknown place where he kept his brother safe and he trained to become strong enough to one day kill the Nine-tails.

 **~12 years old~**

Two mysterious figures approach from a valley that looked over Konohagakure village. The first stranger was taller than the second but both wore dark colored caps to conceal their identity. The second figure glanced over at the first.

Kurai, what do we do now?" Kurai said nothing but remember the events that took place 12 years ago. He only smirk at the thought of killing the Nine-tail.

Kurai turned to his brother Hitai with a dark smirk. "We're going to take a little visit to the Konohagakure villiage." Kurai now turned his gaze to the peaceful village below them, this only made him smirk more.

 _"Just you wait Nine-tail, I'm coming for you."_

* * *

Oh boy, I wonder how this chapter turned out. If your wondering a few things about Kurai and Hitai here are a few things. Kurai is actually a Unisex name and Hitai's name is from a part of the body.

Kurai takes on more of the Uzumaki clan while Hitai takes on more of the Inuzuka clan. Though Kurai has the marks and hair color of the Inuzuka clan and Hitai has red hair like the Uzumaki clan. The jutsu Kurai performed is a fan-made jutsu, that uses shadows all around him and others. Not sure if it's cannon already. The lullaby Amaterasu was singing is called Edo Lullaby, it is a traditional Japanese cradle song.

 **Kurai:** You listed a lot of stuff didn't you?

 **Me:** Shut up Kurai! I wasn't even asking you!

 **Hitai:** At least you tried your best right?

 **Me:** You could say so, I wonder if everyone else will like it.

 **Kurai:** Please review, favorite and follow this story. The admin tried her very best with this and she did good in my eyes.

 **Hitai:** See you on the next update!


	2. Important Update

**Ok so now that I think about it, I have so many other characters I want to add and I don't just want to focus on one character. This story will be discontinued and there will be another story that includes Kurai and Hitai but with other characters. Sorry if you guys were waiting for an update but the next story will be forth it.**


End file.
